


Countdown to Christmas

by thewandering_gongzi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Takeshi just appears for like 50 words, don't be scared it's just light, mentions of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewandering_gongzi/pseuds/thewandering_gongzi
Summary: Hibari Kyoya writes letters to Sawada Tsunayoshi 5 days before Christmas.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Countdown to Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For Khrtwt Secret Santa! Happy Holidays!

_ December 21, XX11 _

_ Where are you? It's almost Christmas and it's getting cold. _

_ You left all your belongings with me, so you belong to me now, didn't you say that? _

_ Since you belong to me, please, return to me. _

_ I'll be waiting. _

_ There are four days left, little animal. _

_ Hurry up, will you? _

_ 22, XX11 _

_ You haven't come home yet… where are you? _

_ 23, XX11 _

_ I'm still waiting. _

_ 24, XX11 _

_ It's Christmas Eve, still not home? Will you give yourself as a present on Christmas? _

_ 25, XX11 _

_ Not here… maybe next year. _

_ I'll wait. _

* * *

The angry red flames licked the ceiling, burning everything in its wake. Even the memories lingering within the rising flames were not spared.

_ It's almost Christmas. _

* * *

An exasperated sigh escaped a young man's lips as he downed another bottle of wine, piercing silver-blue eyes half-lidded and hazed. His upper body slumped over the counter.

"Kyoya, go home, it's late." A soft tap on the man's shoulder roused him awake, he heard a shuffling sound of footsteps coming over.

"Mn." Rigidly standing up, he slung his suit jacket over his shoulder and wobbly walked towards the exit.

"Want me to drive you home?" He heard a lingering voice pass over his ears. Shaking his head, he denied this offer with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Worried honey-colored eyes looked over the man's body, a faint heavy feeling of dread pounding at their heart.

_ Maybe nothing will really happen. _

* * *

_ 21, XX12 _

_ It's near, the days have come, will you come back this year, I wonder? _

_ December 22, XX12 _

_ Sawada, It's been a year, where have you gone? _

_ Don't worry, I'll still wait. _

_ Like I always did. _

_ There's three more days till Christmas. _

_ 23, XX12 _

_ Not here, maybe a little later? _

_ 24, XX12 _

_ Christmas Eve, will you arrive on Christmas? _

_ 25, XX12 _

_ Not this year either… then, next year. _

* * *

The chilling winter air assaulted his senses, sending shivers down to his very core.

Hibari Kyoya was known to be a man of a few words, dark eyes chilling cold, and tongue sharp and poisonous.

Yet, here he stood under the blinding light of the lamp post, waiting for a taxi, his form pathetically weak under the influence of alcohol.

He clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles going white and his fingernails digging deep into his skin, creating angry red crescent lines.

He coughed into his hand, blood seeping through. Gritting his teeth, he cursed out to the heavens.

He wanted to say,  _ it's cold, little animal, help me warm up. _

But where was the little animal he desperately wanted to find?

The cold wind blew, not answering his questions.

He was left alone in the dark of the night.

* * *

_ 21, XX13 _

_ This year, has arrived as well. _

_ 22, XX13 _

_ Still not home? _

_ December 23, XX13  _

_ Tsunayoshi, it's been a long time since I've seen you, how are you doing? Is everything faring well? _

_ It's been two years since I last saw you, I wonder where you've gone?  _

_ There were days that I saw you beside me, smiling like you always did, it made me happy. Really. _

_ But dreams stay as dreams, when will it become reality? _

_ I miss you very much, so come back home. Will you? _

_ There are still 2 days till Christmas. _

_ 24, XX13 _

_ Hey. _

_ 25, XX13 _

_ Not this year? Then I'll wait. _

* * *

The loud, torment-filled melody from a cello danced wildly by the side of the beach, the quiet waves splashing on the sand, creating a broken atmosphere.

Lounging at the balcony on a house by the sea, short charcoal black hair swayed with the gentle breeze, cherry-colored lips bitten hard, bleeding.

His fingers, covered in bandages and dripping with blood, wrapped around the neck of a cello, clenching around the wooden instrument tightly.

The loud melody, filled with anger, despair and desperation played as the young man swung his bow.

The high and low notes whirled in resentment, like a torrent of negative emotions.

_ Longing. _

_ Despair. _

_ Desperation. _

_ Will you… give me a glance? Just a little one. _

_ One is enough. _

_ One glance to compensate for these thousand heartaches. _

_ One smile to compensate for the thousand lives I've waited for you. _

_ Make my Christmas better, with you. _

_ 21, XX14 _

_ Will it be this year? _

_ 22, XX14 _

_ Come home quickly. _

_ 23, XX14 _

_ I have something to tell you, maybe tomorrow? _

_ December 24, XX14  _

_ Sawada, the doctor said I've been diagnosed with an illness that's incurable, will this… make you come home? _

_ It hurts you know, Sawada. _

_ It's painful, my head hurts. My memories have been blurring. I don't remember much anymore. So… will you… come home? _

_ I miss you very much. _

_ I don't want to forget you. _

_ 25, XX14 _

_ Not even this year. _

* * *

A single spark was enough to set everything ablaze, burning all the papers that stacked up over the years, all unsent letters for one receiver.

The man threw gasoline on all of the papers, making the flames spread faster, the temperature rising at a visible rate.

The angry red flames licked the ceiling, burning everything in its wake. From the paper to the old wooden cabinets, even the memories lingering within the rising flames were not spared.

The raging fire danced around the room and reflected on the drunken blue eyes, red and stricken with tears, rolling on the pale white face.

Pale red lips trembled as a broken scream escaped, filled with frustration.

Dark shadows whirled around in the fire, and the screams never ceased as the dark blood red flames burned brighter.

_ 21, XX15 _

_ I wonder why I wrote for you. _

_ 22, XX15 _

_ Maybe I'll accept it. _

_ 23, XX15 _

_ It's almost time. _

_ 24, XX15 _

_ Why was I waiting for you again? I'll come to you by myself then. I'll be visiting tomorrow. _

* * *

The flames were still burning as Hibari Kyoya stood at the railings of his balcony, of the house that never felt like his home, his back facing the city, feeling the wind blowing past by.

Tightly holding a lighter, he lit the last envelope remaining, and watched it burn between his fingers, reflecting in his darkened eyes.

He watched as the ashes got blown by the wind, spreading to the myriad of colors below his feet.

Smiling lightly, he thought,  _ I hoped you received all of it. _

Inhaling lightly, he leaned backwards, feeling the wind on his back and hear it whistle beside his ears.

He once thought as a myriad of colors engulfed him as he drowned himself into the sea of people and noise, relishing the comfort it brought to him, however, he surely was certain, that one day, a myriad of colors will embrace him as he falls, as well.

That day, was  _ today. _

_ December 25, XX15 _

_ Merry Christmas, little animal. _

* * *

Hibari Kyoya sat at the edge of the tower, his entire body transparent, dark eyes reflecting the iridescent clouds and the deep red sunset.

"Kyoya." He heard below him, looking over, he saw spread out wings, and open arms waiting for him.

The familiar set of caramel-colored eyes and soft bunch of chocolate brown hair made his eyes sting.

Leaning over, he felt the wind brush past him, the whistling sound he swore he heard before entered his ears.

He fell into the familiar angel's embrace.

_ Here. It was here that felt like home. _

**Author's Note:**

> www I hope this is good enough... sorry if it isn't. I know the ending is kinda abrupt 呜呜呜
> 
> @yue_gege on twitter


End file.
